The Future of You and Me
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: Leon is a young teenager, whose family gave him up in a rare opportunity for a better life. All is well at this boarding school for a while, but things turn sour fast. Before he knows it, Leon has to make quick decisions and learn whom it is he can trust. Can he depend on Arthur and the others to help him out? Or will he be doomed forever? ( UKHK ) (Human AU)
1. May 4th, 1836

May 4th, 1871

Dear Journal,

My name is Leon Wang. I am thirteen years of age. I am writing in this journal because I want to improve my handwriting. And I get bored easily, so this can be something to do. I guess. Seems pretty silly too.. But I have to give it a shot.

I live in this very big house, which is gloomy and cold. My family gave me up, because they said they could not afford food. They said this would be a place where I would have a chance at a good life. They were very wrong. I do not like this place.

My parents taught my siblings and me English from a very young age. But their first language was different. It sounds weird, compared to English. But I am glad I know this language, because I can understand the people here. But I still misspell some words.

There are other boys and girls here, all different ages for the most part. We all live together. The adults smile, and they coo, and they interact with us. But none of it is genuine. They are liars. The lines in their face show that they do not smile much, and their eyes are cold. They think I cannot see that, but I can. I think they just want the money in return for watching us. They don't really care about us.

This seems like an orphanage, but not really either. It's a boarding school, really. A Christian one of some sort. It's protestant, though. Which is sort of weird, but not unheard of, I suppose.

They have taught us subjects we would learn in school, and they make us take religious classes. They said the Lord will lead us onto the right path. But if the Lord can do it, why are we here to learn from adults? That doesn't make sense, but they try to explain it to me. I don't think I really care.

In the recent days, I have made a friend. His name is Yong Soo. He is very loud and obnoxious sometimes. But he is nice, and he is loyal. So, I think I'll keep him around. But he also has another friend, named Kiku. It's not like I don't care about Kiku, but when Yong Soo talks to him, I don't have many other people to spend time with. But I like exploring, and the adults encourage my curiosity and problem solving skills.

I do not know where they took me, exactly. Somewhere far away, across the water. It took a long time to get here. The food is not good. There is nice weather, though.

Sometimes, the adults take us to the town where we can take time in the streets. Some children earn money for their volunteered chores, and spend them on sweets there. I have no interest in any of that, though. I just like to look around, and investigate. But today is not my day to go, which is fine. I don't have anything else to worry about.

It is getting late. I will write when I can, but I know not when the next may be. But, one last thing . . . I want to go back home and see my brothers and sister.

-Leon


	2. May 7th, 1836

May 7th, 1836

Dear Journal,

I have found some time for me to write now. But it isn't always so easy. I like to keep my writing private, because I want all of my thoughts to be a secret. This is the one thing that I know won't intentionally tell. Yong Soo is nice, but he can be a loud mouth sometimes, so I'll use this as my backup.

Today, I met an adult that I like. She was very kind to me. She actually gave me a piece of candy, and winked at me. I think that means she isn't allowed to do it, but she likes to be nice anyways.

She's not a teacher, but just a caretaker. She watches the little ones while us older kids are in school. But when we're all done, she watches over a lot more. Today, she was assigned to my grade, and I hope it stays that way.

I do not like school. It's very boring for me. We just write and read a lot, and sometimes do arithmetic. I like arithmetic at times, though, so it's okay. I still do not like school.

Yesterday, Kiku got into trouble. But the reason doesn't make any sense to me. Some of the other kids seemed to understand, but I think they were pretending and trying to act smart. They said he was too quiet, and that he had to become more social. They said it wasn't good for him to be all alone.

But Kiku likes people, he just likes more quiet time. So I don't understand. Yong Soo said he didn't understand either. And neither did that Lukas kid, but he's older.

And since he's older, I asked him why they were doing that. He said they were doing it just because they could. But that didn't make much sense to me either. That just sounds mean. Don't they have to have a reason? Anyways, after they scolded him, they made sure he went right away to playing with other kids. He was very sad. So Yong Soo offered him to play with us, which was okay with me.

I still do not like this place. The light that shines in here is cold and grey, and that does not make me a happy Leon. I say they can go to hell. I am not supposed to curse but I do it anyways. I'm thirteen, after all. I'm old enough, right? I want to go back home, but they said it isn't allowed. My arse. They just want to waste my time.

There's one last thing I have to tell you about before I go. A kid named Vash came in today with his little sister. She was very tiny, I could hardly believe it. They walked through the front door, led by one of the older teachers. His sister was crying, and he was trying to make her feel happy, but I don't think it worked. Then they had to be separated because of two reasons. One is because he is a boy and she is a girl, they have "split sections." They say it's because of privacy, which I guess is a good reason. They said, "girls are different from boys, so they should sleep in different rooms." That's just the clean version they told the little kids.

Anyways, even if they were both boys or both girls, they are too different in age. We usually sleep with our age group.

It is nearly bedtime. (Why do I have a bedtime?) I don't want my journal to be stolen, so I'm going to leave it at here for tonight. G'night.

-Leon Wang


End file.
